The Search for the Jewel
by KeiraChan1994
Summary: A man searches for power. A half-demon is about to claim victory. A powerful jewel falls into the hands of evil, and as a result, three different worlds collide. Only by joining together, these unlikely heroes can save the universe.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A young priestess charges at the demon. Her sword slashes back and forth at the monster, yet never lands a hit. She is tired; worn from fighting this beast for many days. She began to think she would lose this battle. No. She could not give up. So many lives depended on her victory. Determined, she clutched her sword tightly, and summoning all her strength, she swung her blade at the large dragon. The blade sliced through the demons stomach, and she began her ritual. She would not die in this cave. She would seal this demons soul, and she would win this battle.

Life is never that easy. The demon managed to grab the priestess in its powerful claws. The force from the demons hand broke her concentration, and she felt her strength begin to leave her body. She was going to lose. The demon laughed at her; amused by her failure. She narrowed her eyes and summoned all the power she had left. With a painful cry, she sealed away the demons soul… as well as her own. The bodies of the demon and the priestess froze and began to turn to stone. Suddenly, something flew out of the priestess's chest, leaving a large hole behind. It was a pink jewel; a simple treasure to be found inside the cave. However, a battle continued to rage on inside the jewel; a battle of souls.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

"Demon!"

"Freak!"

"Leave our village, you monster!"

How many times has he heard these words? How many more times will he have to hear them?

Thirteen-year-old, Naruto Uzumaki, walked down the road towards his apartment. He kept his head down, and his eyes on his feet. He knew if he looked at another villager, he would have to hear those words once more. Why did they continue to hate him? He has saved this god forsaken village, for crying out loud. He had really hoped that he would be seen as somewhat of a hero after Orochimaru's attack on the village. He had been wrong.

He was brought out of his thoughts as a large force smacked him in the face, leaving traces of goo behind. Dazed, he touched his cheek and looked down at his hand. Ah, so they were throwing rotten vegetables at him again. Sighing, he continued on his walk, not even bothering to wipe off the rotten food.

At least now he understood why the village hated him so much. That wretched fox demon is to blame. However, he still didn't understand why it had to be him who suffered this fate. What kind of parent would allow this to happen to their child? He would never know. The Third Hokage had told him that his parents died after the sealing ritual. He wouldn't even tell him their names. All Naruto Uzumaki knew about his parents was his last name.

"Naruto?" A kind voice called out to him, and he felt a hand on his cheek. Gentle fingers wiped the mess away, revealing his fox-like whiskers. He slowly looked up at the girl before him. Her large blue eyes were blazing with anger, and a little bit of sadness. "Naruto, did one of the villagers do this to you?" She asked, well, more like demanded. He remained silent. "Naruto!" She yelled, her anger flaring.

"It doesn't matter. Just leave it." He replied, turning away from her. He heard her sigh, and then he felt her arms come around him in a loving embrace.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. He felt tears form in his eyes, but he held them back. There was no point in crying.

"I wish Ms. Namikaze would stop talking to that monster…" He heard a woman whisper. Ah, right. They were still in the street. He assumed she had heard the remark as well, seeing as her whole body had tensed up. She was getting angry again. It was nothing new, really. Every day, some villager would make a remark about how the Fourth Hokage's daughter, the hero's daughter, would waste her time talking to the demon child. Some say she did it because it was her father who sealed the fox demon inside of him, and she needed to make sure that seal did not break. However, she always said it was because she loved him.

She had raised him ever since he was 4 years old. She even lived with him. She was busy most of the time; gone away on missions so she could make a living for the two of them. She was an elite ninja, just like her father. He remembered when he called her "Sis" by accident. He was only six years old, and they looked so much alike, he just assumed she was his sister. She seemed both shocked and delighted hearing that title, and she encouraged him to continue to call her that. So he did. She was the closest thing to family he had. Yet, by being near her, he tarnished her very name.

"I wish someone would mind their own business!" She had shouted at the woman, who immediately averted her eyes and shuffled away. He chuckled softly and nudged her arm.

"It's okay, sis. It doesn't affect me." He smiled, hoping to convince her of his lie. She stared down at him, her eyes scanning his. With a sigh, she nodded.

"Let's just go home." She muttered, taking his hand. Together, they walked towards their tiny apartment.


	3. Chapter Two

_Hey there, everybody. I forgot to write this in the last two chapters… but, I do not own Inuyasha, Naruto, or Teen Titans. I do own a few characters in here though. So, yippee for that. Thank you to those who have subscribed to this story. It has made me very happy. _

KeiraChan1994

Chapter Two

A masked figure paced back and forth, lost deep within his thoughts. He had been hiding within the shadows after his resurrection; watching and waiting for his opportunity to strike. However, he had not been expecting these recent events. The group known as the Brotherhood of Evil had made their move upon the world; chasing and capturing any young hero who posed a threat to them. His enemies, the Titans, were of course on that list. He was amused in the beginning, watching those Titans struggle to win delighted him. He kept an eye on the team, excited to see them be picked off one-by-one. He was most delighted with the capture of Robin; the leader of the Titans, and his former apprentice. He surely thought the Titans had met their end. He had been wrong.

One Titan survived and gathered up other young superheroes who had also escaped the Brotherhood. This Titan had led the attack on the Brotherhood of Evil, and had succeeded in freeing the captured heroes. This Titan was the reason the Brotherhood of Evil had been defeated, and is the reason of his current dilemma. This one Titan had caused all his future plans to come crashing down like a row of dominos. Who was this Titan? Well, it was no one he had expected. The one responsible for the fight against the Brotherhood of Evil was Beastboy.

Beastboy. Tiny, immature, weak Beastboy. When he had heard that Beastboy was the lost Titan, he couldn't believe it. However, it was the truth, and because he had done it, a new team of superheroes formed. Now, there wasn't only the five "Teen Titans"; there were hundreds of them all over the world. With a simple call, all of them could assemble and take him down. This had to be given much thought.

He needed power.

As he was now, he was no match against all those Titans. However, with the right kind of power, he could cleanse this world of those annoying teenagers and take over the universe. Oh yes, power was what he needed. With a smirk, Slade ventured off into his library to search for such power.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A loud crash filled the room as an old book slammed against the bookshelf, sending those books crashing onto the floor. He was angry. He had spent hours sifting through different spell books to find some kind of power he could use. There had been nothing remotely useful in any of his old spell books. He felt his temper flaring, and he still wished he had his old apprentice, Terra, to take out his anger on. Suddenly, an old book hidden in the back of the bookshelf fell to floor, a pink glow surrounding it. He stared at it; intrigued. He did not remember ever possessing this book. Picking it up, he blew off as much dust as he could from the cover. Words were written horizontally on the worn out cover, and in a language he did not know. Before he could contemplate the writing any further, a strange pink glow traced over the symbols and slowly they began to warp into English letters. His one visible eye widened from his shock as he could now read the text. '"The Jewel of Four Souls"…?' he pondered. He had never heard of it. He opened the book and began scanning the pages. As he continued to read, his eyes widened inch by inch, and his lips turned upwards into a frightful smile.

A dark aura began to seep out of the pages, and moved towards the masked man slowly. Slade watched the aura with curious eyes, and made no effort to move away from it. Once the aura made contact with his wrist, he heard laughter within his mind.

"A human? How delightful." The voice laughed, the deep baritone echoing throughout his mind.

"Who are you?" Slade asked aloud, his body tensing up; prepared to fight.

"You seek power. I can feel your tainted desire." The voice whispered. Slade could practically hear the person smirking. "I can give you power, human."

"Are you proposing a deal?" Slade muttered. The last time he had made a deal with someone with such an evil aura was Trigon the Terrible… and that deal did not turn out very well for him.

"Hmm… how about an alliance? You are from a different world; a different time. I can see so many possibilities in your world." The voice chuckled, the sound was dark; ominous. It intrigued Slade.

"Perhaps. However, I would like to know who I will be working with." Slade heard another chuckle.

"I suppose you are right. My name is Naraku." The evil aura seemed to grow stronger at the name.

"Naraku... Interesting name. I am Slade." Slade remembered reading about a 'Naraku' from the ancient book. If this was that same Naraku, then this partnership would be fun indeed.

"I know who you are, human. Now, let us release me from this world." Naraku stated, his voice filled with glee. "There is a spell; a summoning spell. You specialize in magic, human, so this should be easy for you." Naraku smirked. Slade ignored the man's ignorance to the best of his ability.

"Tell me the spell." Naraku laughed once more, and then whispered the ritual to Slade. Slade smiled when he heard what this summoning required. It appeared he would visit some old friends, and even make some new ones.


	4. Chapter Three

Naruto awoke in a room filled with pink, swirly light. He had no memory of getting here. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep in his own bed. This place felt empty; sad, almost. He didn't want to be here. Suddenly, images began to play in front of him. He sees a remote village surrounded by mountains. The villagers are wearing rustic, feudal era clothing. The villagers are running, terrified as they shout out "It's Inuyasha!"

A boy clad in red leaps into the sky while trapped in a net. He slashes at the net maliciously, and frees himself. Grappling hooks are shot at him, but he dodges them easily. He reaches an old temple, and makes his way inside. Inuyasha grins evilly, and looks at a necklace with a pink orb that glows. He grabs it, right as the villagers barge in, throwing spears at him. One of the weapons knock into a lantern and the temple catches fire. Inuyasha makes his escape by jumping through the roof, using his sleeve to protect himself against the smoke. Soon after, the temple roof explodes.

"That'll teach you! With this in my possession… I can become a real demon!" Inuyasha looks intently at the jewel and lands. Naruto is appalled. All that destruction… just to become a demon? 'What a jerk!' he found himself thinking. A woman catches Naruto's attention as she draws her arrow. He takes notice that this woman was young, and beautiful. Judging by those robes, she looked like a priestess.

"Inuyasha!" The woman yelled, anger engulfing her voice. Inuyasha turns towards the voice while still running and the arrow hits him in the chest, pinning him to a tree behind him. 'Whoa_, what a shot!_' Naruto shouts inside his head, his eyes as wide as dinner plates. The necklace falls out of his hands. The priestess looks at Inuyasha with determination. Inuyasha stares at her with a mixture of shock and betrayal.

"Ki…Kikyo…!" He stutters weakly. "But I.…I thought…!" He raises his hand, reaching out towards her, and then struggles for a while before becoming unconscious. _'Is… is he dead?_' Naruto wondered, shocked and confused as to what was happening. The priestess, Kikyo, falls to her knees weakly, showing a trail of blood behind her. A little girl with an eye patch on rushes up to her.

"Sister!" The little girl cries out. Fear shining in her visible eye.

"Lady Kikyo! She's badly wounded!" A villager shouts as a crowd gathers around Kikyo and the girl.

"Sister… how did you get hurt?" The little girl asked while scanning her sisters wound, evaluating what needed to be done in order to save Kikyo's life.

"My cowardliness…" She struggled . "…has resulted in this." She picks up the necklace. "And all for this… '_Jewel of the Four Souls_.'" She smiles bitterly before wincing in pain, gripping the necklace tighter. Her younger sister's hands fly out to her arm, supporting her.

"Sister, we must tend to your injury!" She exclaimed, pleading for her sister to seek medical assistance. Kikyo smiled sadly.

"I am beyond saving, so listen to me, Kaede. Take this Sacred Jewel… and burn it with my body. It must never get into the hands of evil-doers!" She clenches the orb on the necklace tightly and slowly falls onto her side, while her sister calls out her name. Naruto felt tears prickle at the back of his eyes. The images shifted to Kikyo in flames, holding the necklace in a prayer stance, with her eyes closed. The scene faded away, allowing Naruto to gather his thoughts. All in all, he pretty much thought that Inuyasha was a complete jerk, and he felt bad for the priestess.

The images started up again, this time revealing a girl inside a well house. He noticed that this girl resembled the dead priestess. However, this girl looked younger… and wore some pretty revealing clothes. He felt his face flush. He watched as the girl, Kagome, and her brother stare down at the old well. After arguing about who would go down and try to find their cat, Kagome ends up walking down the old stairs and stands in front of the well. She hears a scrapping noise, and then lets out a scream as she feels her cat rub against her leg. Her brother regains his composure after falling back after her scream, and she picks up the cat. Suddenly, light emits from the well, and hands grab Kagome's shoulders and pull her down the well.

Naruto watches as Kagome finds herself in the Fuedal Era, and meets the sleeping form of Inuyasha. He laughed to himself as she touched his ears. He watched with mild amusement as the villagers treated her like a trickster demon, and his curiosity grew when the new village priestess claimed that she resembled Kikyo. His amusement vanished when the village was yet again attacked, and it only got worse after Kagome freed Inuyasha, who was convinced that she was Kikyo. He laughed for a good while when the subjugation beads were placed on him.

The images began moving at a faster place. He saw the jewel being broken, Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru being a prick, the arrival of Shippo and Inuyasha's secret of the new moon. He watched Kikyo's resurrection with pity towards Kagome and Kikyo. He watched as the group met Miroku, the perverted monk who informed Inuyasha that a demon named Naraku had turned Kikyo and Inuyasha against each other. His anger switched from Inuyasha to Naraku. He watched that sick bastard kill off a village of demon slayers, and use the survivor, Sango, for his own twisted games. As he watched the Inu-Group's adventures, he wanted to make that demon, Naraku, pay. The images slowed down to reveal Kikyo being killed yet again at Mt. Hakurei, and then the images faded. He remained silent as he let all of it sink in. Then finally, he spoke.

"Why am I seeing this?" He whispered to the being he knew was nearby. He felt a gentle presence envelope him, and a ghostly image of a beautiful woman appeared before him. He recognized her right away. She was the creator of the Sacred Jewel; the priestess Midoriko. She smiled sadly at him.

"Naruto… I'm sorry. It was never my intention to contact you while you were this young. I was going to wait until after you encountered a certain… event in your future." She bit her lip, debating if this was the right choice. "But, I need your help."

"Need my help? With what?" He asked, his blue eyes widening. Surely she didn't mean him fighting Naraku. He even knew he couldn't take him down. She could sense his fear, and she knew she had made the wrong choice in entering this time stream.

"I need you to convince a certain team to fight Naraku and assist Inuyasha and his friends. I grow tired fighting those demons inside the jewel." She sighed, her eyes showing her exhaustion. He was absolutely puzzled, to say the least. What team could be strong enough to stop that madman of a demon?

"I don't understand." He said flat out. "What you just showed me, those people, they don't even seem real. I mean, they look like they're from a different world; a different time! How do I know this isn't some kind of trap?" He questioned, his eyes narrowing. He was use to traps, excelled at them as well.

"You're right." She whispered, sparking his curiosity. "They are from a different time… but that's all I can tell you without damaging your timeline." She chuckled at that. "Although, simply meeting you now is damaging it enough… but that demon, Naraku, has done something to alternate time as it is. Thus, I must take risks to stop him." Her expression hardened, yet her eyes were soft, kind. "Naraku has contacted an evil man in a country called 'America', in the year 2007. I am not sure how this connection was established, but I do know that it cannot be good."

"But why come to me?" He whispered. He could see no reason for her coming to him for help. She smiled.

"Because… you are one of the most important people in the universe, Naruto Uzumaki."After that, she vanished and images began flashing around him again. This time, they were faces of people in his village.

_Find them._

He could hear Midoriko's voice in his head as the images increased in speed. There were five different faces, five girls. He knew all of them.

_Find them, and send them into the Forest of Death. There, I will take them on a journey._

The images changed to a city filled with tall buildings, and people dressed in clothes he had never seen before. He saw a large tower standing on an island. The shape was odd; he had never seen a building that shape before. And then, a man covered in darkness appeared. Half of his mask was the only thin visible, and Naruto could feel the evil radiating off of him.

_Find them, and help free me from this eternal hell._

Naruto awoke with a start, his heart beating rapidly and sweat covering every inch of skin. Part of him questioned if what he had just seen was a figment of his imagination, or if it had actually happened. He felt something small, circular, and cool to the touch pressing against his palm. He clenched the object tightly and brought it up to his face for inspection. As he opened his fist, his heart stopped.

There, in his clammy palm, was the Jewel of Four Souls. How it got there, he had no idea. What he did know was that there was a certain group of ANBU members he needed to visit in the morning.

_**AN: I am not sure if I stated this earlier or not, but, Naruto and the girl he lives with are not being "shipped." Not a couple. Well, at least, I am not writing them in that way. If you want to ship them later on in the series, I won't stop you. Just knowing you are reading fills my heart with joy. Even if no one reads this story anymore, I will still write it… because these are ideas banging around in my head. **_


End file.
